


Finding Your Soul

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death, can't think of them, cursing, more than I can think of, sure there is more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard searches for his brother, going to the World's only Consulting Detective. Until he takes over where Jim left off with the Network, using its connections to work in his search, while Severin does everything he can to help guard the youngest Moriarty and keep him from doing something foolish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Richard hesitated at the door, his heart was pounding out of his chest, he knew some of what had happened between his brother and the detective, but if anyone was going to help find Jimmy, and if Sherlock had the talents that everyone seemed to think, Richard wanted to try anything.

just knock....

He raised his hand, knocking lightly. Stepping back and waiting for the door to open.

The door opened to reveal a blonde man.

Richard looked away, his face heating up with a blush. "i-I'm here to s-see M-Mr. Holmes." Richard hated that stutter, but at least he was here so progress.

John quickly shut the door, not wanting to risk it..."Sherlock?"

That couldn't be possible, yes Sherlock had come back but Moriarty had shot himself in the head. No one could survive that.

Richard sighed, well that was expected, that man knew Jimmy or at least knew of Jimmy...... Best leave, maybe he could find another way.

Sherlock came downstairs, setting the books he had gotten out of the small library John's room had become. "John, it isn't nice to turn away clients, open the door."

John's face paled, but he started shaking his head. "You're not going to want this one."

Sherlock sighed, this was unacceptable, they had taken on more unsavory clients than he could count. "Why not?"

Sherlock moved to the door, looking through the peephole. "Now, this is a development. Let him in, we may learn something."

J0ohn shook his head in disbelief, but moved to unlock the door, against everything his mind was saying, he could take Moriarty down if the need arose.

Richard moved into the flat, his eyes scanning as he came to a stop by the table, he could already feel the tension as he waited for Mr. Holmes, he didn't know who this man was though...

John kept his eyes on the man he couldn't believe wasn't Moriarty as he went to go get his gun.

Sherlock calmly walked up to the client, the resemblance was uncanny, not a feature was different. But he didn't believe the act, Jim pulled multiple aliases out of the closet to use.

Richard blushed, looking down at the ground.... too close. He took a step back. "M'-Mr. Holmes, I need your help."

"Name." Sherlock stepped closer, examining the man.

"R-Richard Brooke, I need help finding my brother." Richard bit his lip.

Sherlock nodded, but waited a moment before replying.

Richard fidgeted under the close scrutiny, his feet shifting as he toyed with his shirt. 

"Real name, if you wouldn't mind." Sherlock heard John come out of their room.

Richard tilted his head real name? This was already a difficult situation for him..... I'm not strong like Jimmy, he's the strong one, I don't like new people but I can do this. "I-I.... I'm telling the truth. I'm Richard Brooke, I've met you once before, y-you yelled at me.... I was only trying to help Jimmy."

Sherlock stepped off to the side. "Please....sit."

John kept on the defensive, so he had a twin... that was always doubtful, but it appeared there was no reason to not believe, at the moment at least.

John stood up from his chair, pulling Sherlock over out of ear shot. "You can't believe this, it's another story."

Richard could always find Seb, but he seemed to have dropped off the radar, maybe he was looking for Jimmy too. Richie hoped so because this plan didn't seem to be working well given the rising tension he could feel from the detective and the blonde haired man. It was always difficult looking like Jim, but Richie didn't interact with Sebastian and his own twin. How was he supposed to know the full extent of what Jim had done?

Sherlock moved to sit in his chair. "If you could explain, because I'm sure it was reported in all of the presses, he shot himself."

Richard flinched, I know what some of the papers said, given the ones he had delivered to his house reported the news in bold black and white. "He didn't die, I know he is still out there. Jimmy is clever , smarter than anyone I know. He always pulls these trips out of no where, I'm sad when my brother goes away, but he always comes back. Given his flare for the dramatic, this is just a different kind of trip."

oh, John couldn't hurt him now, he understood the loyalty, even if it was misplaced in a criminal. He was caught between wanting to shoot the man if he even touched Sherlock and being able to understand the love that he was feeling, the loyalty wasn't a small thing. John sat down, he didn't want to look intimidating anymore, given the situation had shifted. "Molly."


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock looked up from their apparent client to his husband. "Hooper?"

John shook his head, the idea should've occurred to him sooner. "She'd know the difference, if there is one, between this man and Moriarty."

Sherlock knew there was a reason he loved John, reaching for his phone to text her. "This mess can all be cleared up and if you are who you say, I will find your brother before taking him to the proper authorities."

Richard nodded, not that he could argue at this point, having his identity questioned was nothing new, but it had never been to this extent. Who was this woman they kept talking about? He opened his mouth, wanting to speak but finding his voice caught in his throat. He should move, this wasn't helping anything, they couldn't help find Jimmy, but Richie needed all the help he could find, so even if they found Jimmy with their obviously limited knowledge and if it got his brother back even if he got arrested, that was a good thing, right? It had to be, because then at least his twin would be safe. From what he didn't know, but Jimmy must have left for a reason.

"I don't- I want him found but not hurt. Please- he is still alive, he wouldn't just leave me." Richard took a breathe, holding it for a moment and hoping to calm his shaking voice. 

John stood, he needed to do something to occupy himself, this was even getting to him and it was confusing. He began pacing going from the table to taking several steps as he paced, getting confused over this issue was wrong, it was easy to see why this man cared for his brother, but it should be simple find Moriarty and give him to Lestrade, not give him back to his brother, but that was also an option that no one wanted to consider.

John moved to answer the door when he heard the doorbell, letting Molly inside.

Molly really shouldn't have been so taken off guard when she entered the flat, but she thought he...then how was he here? "J-Jim?"

Richard moved, standing to face the newcomer, just another person to explain this to, all he wanted now was to go home. "No, ma'am."

Sherlock watched the pair, gathering information. It was different, almost too perfect to be an act. Maybe it wasn't.

Molly didn't know who else it could be, Jim was standing right in front of her and the part of her that had fallen for him was making her heart race, but why was he acting different, why wasn't he being sweet like he was before? "Then....Who are you?"

Richard tried to suppress the irritation, he was not his brother. He did not lash out and get angry, he was calm and explanatory in every situation, even the ones that made his heart crumble into a million pieces. 

"I'm his twin, Richard Brooke, pleased to meet you, ma'am." Richard hoped he wouldn't have to explain it all again, given he didn't know all the details of Jim's and this woman's history, how much did she know? how much should he reveal? He didn't know Jim was seeing anyone, yes he had referred to a mark, but never given a name. 

"We were hoping you could clear up this situation for us. Considering at this instant John is two seconds from shooting him." Sherlock looked over at john, he could tell from the way his blogger was standing that the gun was at his back. 

Molly looked Richard up and down, looking back up keeping her gaze forward. "Richard, come here please."

Richard instead took a fraction of a step back. "N-no, Ma'am" yes fear was there, but manners still prevailed.

Molly nodded, taking slow steps forward, she could see the differences, stopping so there was distance between them. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Richard stayed still, stranger. Danger, new people always wanted to hurt him. "That's too close." 

Molly barely caught the whisper, but stepped back, the fear written all over his face was heartbreaking. "Alright, I'll stay back, but how about some tea? then we can talk."

Richard sat back on the couch, this was overwhelming, but bearable. When he got home he could hide away and recharge. 

Molly looked up at Sherlock, sitting on the couch, but being sure to keep space between her and Richard. "Do you know me?"

Richard opened his mouth before quickly closing it. Calling her the mark would be insulting and manners wouldn't allow him to do that. "I've seen your picture, but no I've never met you."

"Richard, I know a way to clear this up, but I don't want to frighten you." Molly tried moving closer, physical contact had been a great deal of what she and Jim liked, cuddling especially so even if he was able to fake everything up until this point, how he reacted to her touch was going to prove it. 

Richard's eyes widened. "I-I don't-t like being t-touched."

He moved as far across the couch as was possible, Jimmy and Seb had been the only two. Strangers brought pain and even if this woman seemed to care, she could just be acting. 

Molly pulled the blanket from the couch, holding it out to him. "Would this be alright, if I wrapped it around you?"

Richard debated, it should be alright, maybe he could leave after she finally admitted he wasn't his brother, why was it even being questioned so hard? 

Molly smiled as she wrapped the blanket slowly around him, feeling Richard tense. "there is no trouble." 

Molly kept her voice calm as she wrapped both of her arms around him.

Richard tensed, this was too much but he held it in, breathing hard. he should relax, it could get worse. 

Molly experimented with running her fingers through the soft curls, smiling, hoping to calm him. "You really are not him, are you?"

Richard pulled back, shaking his head. "No, but the other two don't seem to believe me."

Molly saw Sherlock and John come back in, but since she had Richard talking and calm she didn't mention it. They better not ruin the headway she was making, they would both have to deal with her. 

John set the tea tray on the coffee table, he was surprised by the turn of events at seeing the two people so close, maybe it was their personalities, but the gun was still a reassuring weight at his back. He cleared his throat. "tea's ready."

Richard found himself leaning closer, craving the calm that cuddling brought. It was nice and he could stay by her, after he had gotten past the fact that she didn't want to hurt him, but he needed to sit up and be social now. He sat up and moved the blanket off him. "T-thank you."

Molly smiled, good at least no one seemed angry. She moved her arms and put the blanket back behind them before picking up her cup. 

John looked between Molly and the man that still gave him the creeps, even if he wasn't Jim Moriarty, the looks still made him want to shoot and ask questions later, but having something to do was a distraction as he stirred his tea.

Richard felt comfortable by this woman, which was new for him, he moved slowly but deftly as he put sugar and a little cream in his tea, and it was obvious Jimmy saw something in her too, if her reaction upon seeing him was any indication. "M-my B-brother must.."

Richard stopped himself, the stutter flustering him, it wasn't going to do any good to bring it up if his brother wasn't going to be back. A jolt of pain and fear laced through Richard at that thought, the whimper and tears he had been trying to hold back finally falling from his mouth.

Molly wrapped the blanket around Richard, rubbing his back slowly, she knew small touches were okay, but still moved slowly not wanting to spook him.

Sherlock steepled his fingers, watching closely, his eyes narrowing. "Given the evidence, what he has told us isn't a lie. That doesn't mean I can help you, Mr. Brooke."

Richard bit his lip, crying was weakness, he wasn't supposed to let anyone see. He should be tough, he had seen Jim be scary. He could cry at home when he wasn't surrounded by people who would use it against him. 

"T-thank y-you, Mr. H-Holmes, t-thank y-you, b-but if there is n-nothing you can do, I'll just go." Richard stood, moving away from the trio, leaving his tea to cool as he headed for the door. Going home meant safety, he could continue his search or grieve in solitude.

Molly shot Sherlock a look, she may have never met Richard before and she didn't care about the history between Jim and Sherlock, but seeing the pain that Sherlock was refusing to help fix? He didn't even try. She stood, walking over to stand in from of Sherlock. "Sherlock, help him. I don't care what you are thinking, he came here asking-no begging for your help and you are being an arrogant sod."

Dear sweet Molly, always willing to help even when the situation doesn't call for it. "Even when it is undeserved?"

"Since when do you care about who deserves anything? Isn't the challenge enough to make you want to try?" Molly glared down at Sherlock.

John always liked seeing the bickering matches between Sherlock and Molly, because for once Sherlock would always lose against her. John knew Moriarty was dead so taking the time to search wouldn't accomplish anything unless he decided to resurface.

Richard continued taking calming breathes as he waited by the door. If Sherlock Holmes couldn't help him then he just had to find someone better. 

John looked up when he heard the door open and close, finally releasing a breathe he had not realized he was holding. "Troubles gone, at least for now."


	3. Chapter 3

Richard sighed as he stood in the elevator, it opened up to the top floor, his body feeling like lead as he walked down the short hall to the door. He only had a short distance before he could let all of this out. He didn't even feel the same enthusiam upon seeing the bodyguard. "Surprised to see you on duty, Sev."

Severin straightened, his hands going to his sides. "Just following orders, sir."

Richard focused on his keys until found the right one, not that they needed the added security of a basic lock, but Jim had insisted. "Who's? Do you all have a roster or something?"

"Mr. Moriarty, Sir. And to answer your other queastion, in a manner of speaking yes." Severin replied, the younger Moriarty looked tired, moreso than usual after his normal routine. "Did something happen today, Sir?"

Richard felt a hot flash of anger, hitting the door. "Quit calling me that!"

Severin flinched, not expecting the outburst, but he knew nothing would come with it. "Of course, Mr. Moriarty."

Richard closed his eyes, leaning against the door. That was worse, it made him think of Jimmy, images of his brother flashing behind his eyelids. "If you must call me something, please just say Richard. My name isn't even Moriarty."

Severin nodded, filing that away. "What happened?"

Richard looked up from his keys, he didn't want to explain it all again, how did Severin not know? "Jim's dead." Ricahrd replied flatly, even as saying it brought a lump to his thraot.

taht explained a few things about today, well about the past week really. "I'm sorry for your loss, S-Richard. But you are still a Moriarty, even if that has been changed legally. You will be the head of the Network now." Severin was a little nervous about that fact, since the man in front of him was sweet.

Richard got the door unlocked turning to face Severin. "What does that have to do with you?"

"Aside from protecting you? Nothing, I go where I'm told."

Severin planted his feet, the natural need to comfort people didn't work well in these situations. The need to help making him want to do something that was unprofessional with a superior, It didn't matter if Richard wasn't the head of the network, he was still the Boss now.

"Then please keep all comments not pertaining to my safety to yourself. Now leave me alone." Richard pushed the door open, going inside and locking it back up behind him.

Richard made it to the bathroom before his stomach decided to ewbwl and he threw up, his body shaking as it expelled its contents before Richard wiped his mouth and stood up. He tried to look everywhere but in the mirror, failing as he moved to brush his teeth and get the horrible taste from his mouth.

He didn't want to look at his appearence, knowing already that he looked like hell, but above all he didn't want to see 'him'.

Jim didn't know what was going to happen to Richard. Did his twin even consider Richard before going through with his fatal plan? Richard knew he had, since Jimmy cared deeply about his twin, more then he let on also more than 'not getting you killed' kind of way. So why had Jim hidden what he was going to do? couldn't he have told the most important person in his life?

Richard was in the hall before he started feeling the sharp pain in his hand, pulling his mind back to what he was doing. He saw the glass shards and the blood dripping off his hand, consequencly leaving a trail behind him. Richard didn't even really feel it, walking to the kitchen to get the first aid kit. 

Severin heard the glass shatter, debating briefly if he should enter, but quickly used his key to unlock the door. "Mr. Moriarty?...Richard?!" Severin corrected himself as he walked past the expansive living room, clearing each room as he went past them until finding his employer in the kitchen. It's white marble counters seeming out of place against the black wood furniture that the elder Moriarty had chosen to decorate with. "I heard the crash, do you need any assistance, Sir?"

Richard set the tweezers aside, shutting the water off. He had gotten the glass out. "I'm fine, I just dropped a glass."

"No disrespect, but that's a lie." Severin knew enough about wounds to know what came from punching and the glass in the bathroom was further evidence to his side. "Let me help, Sir." 

Richard wiped his hand off, he didn't need anyone, who did he had but himself now that the one person he cared for the most was gone? Jimmy was his whole world, they had been together through everything, now what? "I'm fine. I have it under control now. I can handle it, Moran."

Severin sighed, of course he'd have the same stubborn streak. "At least le me look at it, Richard. A second set of eyes won't hurt anything."

Richard stopped scrubbing his hand, glaring down at the red, angry flesh. The hot water had irritated it. "Please?"

Sev moved forward, taking the smaller man's hand in his, Richard had done good, all the glass was out, now that just left wrapping. "You did a excellent job, Richard. Just let me wrap it and then I can handle the mess in the bathroom."

It appeared this man wasn't taking no for an answer, even as much as Richard wanted to act big and strong, it wasn't a bad thing to have help. Richard didn't want to get upset again, letting people help was good. "Thank you, Sev."

Severin finished putting cream on the broken skin to help it heal, wrapping it, taking a chance. "You're welcome, Richie."


	4. Chapter 4

Richard stood once the bandage was in place, putting distance between him and the guard. "Heard from Sebastian?"

Severin put the kit away, he had gotten a cryptic note from his brother a week ago with a number. "Nothing recently, but I do expect him to pop up soon. Probably with your brother biting at his heels."

Richard gave a small laugh at that, the description fit Jim well. "At least he is safe with his boyfriend."

Severin moved to get Richard a glass of water, he knew the day had been taxing and this evening wasn't getting any easier. "It was bound to happen eventually, they were glued at the hip. Having someone that close as Basher was to Mr. Moriarty love was bound to happen, unless one of them ended up dead because of utter hatred."

"Are you wondering why I broke the mirror?" Richard looked down at the table, his voice was soft as he looked at the bandage. It was strange behavior for him, but the reason should have been obvious.

Severin shook his head. "No, one of the problems with being an identical twin,I know if anything ever happened to my brother I'd take down every mirror or reflective surface in my house. Mr. Moriarty loved you dearly, even if he didn't express it like most people."

Sebastian passed the glass to Richard as he sat down at the taken, at least this small comfort he could give.

Richard took a sip from the glass, toying with the edge of his shirt, can't just stay sitting here, need to do something or I'm going to keep thinking and replaying everything. "I-I may not be Jimmy, but how do I go about running the network, it needs a leader now and you yourself said my the boss. I can work it around my own schedule, because I can't just keep replaying everything in my m-mind. T-the memories hurt so much."

Severin was taken aback, Richard didn't seem the commanding type, it wasn't in his nature to be the main focus in the room, unless he was on stage. Also the lowers of the network may not accept his authority, which would pose a whole new problem. "How about we get you to bed, then we can handle the obstacle of scheduling and going over all the papers tomorrow?"

Richard could see the double meaning behind the words, it got him to bed and distracted from the question, even if he was tired. "I'm going to go read for a bit, could you stay for awhile?"

Severin smiled, there was the sweet Richard he knew. "I'm here until morning, I will be right outside if you need anything."

Richard nodded, he had gotten used to having guards around since his teens, but having to keep everything together without his rock, how was he supposed to do it without Jim? Time to study. He headed upstairs without another word to the library that was well stocked. 

Severin picked up the glass, taking it to the sink before grabbing the broom, he needed to clean up the bathroom. It seemed living with Richard was going to be just as difficult at times as living with the elder Moriarty. Only for a whole list of different reasons. 

Richard had settled into a big comfy chair with a stack of books, he needed to know more about what his brother had been doing so he was branching more into the technical side of things. He could hear the pacing outside the door, but had been ignoring it. Finally setting aside the book he had been skimming, placing it carefully on the stack. At least a small fraction of what he was reading had been sinking in, but most of it was going over his head, but learning it would help.

Severin was pacing, half because of what he had gotten himself into and half because he knew Richard was not asleep, he was pouring over those damn books and obsessing. He hoped the man would let his body relax instead of trying to be Jim, he wasn't the type. Richard was gentle and sensitive, he was a puppy. All Sev wanted to do was pick him up and hold him, keeping all the pain away.

Richard opened the door, sticking his head out of the library. "Y-you said something earlier, that Jim would be with Sebby. That means you think he's alive too."

Severin nodded, that was true, his boss was arrogant and stubborn, it would take more to take him down. "Yes, Richard, so you can stop worrying, I already know what you are reading." Severin pulled the door open, smiling when he saw Richard's ice cream dotted pjs. 

Richard frowned, he wasn't worried, but in his experience it was better to be safe than kidnapped..... again, but now Jimmy wasn't here to protect him that was a possibility. Even with the guards it had occurred before.

Severin moved forward, finally giving into the urge to pick Richie up. "It's time for sleep, more will come tomorrow, I can tell you are exhausted."

Richard couldn't help relaxing against him, he had always liked the feeling of being held against a strong chest. "Maybe I am a little tired." He yawned

Sev knew it wasn't the best thing to do, but since Richie had not gotten mad at him, they continued their path to Richard's bedroom. The soft blues and tans making it instantly relaxing, Severin took the small details into account as they entered, the papers that littered the desk, the script that was half open and unfortunately the bed that had not been slept in recently. "You have not been sleeping, Richie."

Richie shook his head, yawning. "Been sleeping in Jimmy's room, I like feeling close to him. The room still smells like him."

Severin settled Richard on the bed. "At least try to sleep."

Richard pulled one of his big fluffy pillows to him, nodding. "mhm."

Severin quietly shut the door, pulling his phone from his pocket, scrolling through the numbers to find his brothers. "What the hell are you doing? If you are looking for Boss, give it up and come home. Your boyfriend may be on a wild goose chase, but his brother is in bad shape."

Sebastian sighed, handing Jim another cup of coffee, gotta keep him calm or someone was going to be painted red. placing his phone back against his ear once his brother had finished railing on him. "Now, Severin, please say you can handle it, because I'm a bit busy trying to keep our Boss from doing something more stupid than what his track record shows."

And who's fault is that? He decided to fuck off and fake his death. "Sebby, can he come home, no one will need to know, Richard needs his brother. He is already suspicious, he is falling hard."

Sebastian shook his head, he wasn't in a position to answer these questions.

Jim already felt his body relaxing, the coffee working its magic as he leaned back into the red chair, setting the cup on the table before reaching out for the phone.

Sebastian handed the phone over, not that he had a choice, but he hoped the coffee he had gotten into Jim would keep him calm. "Severin, explain why I hired you."

Severin stiffened when he heard the Irish tone, stopping his fidgeting. "To watch over and protect your brother, sir."

"And are you doing your job, by calling us? On a line that was strictly for emergences?" Jim kept his voice low, but the undertones were clear.

"No, but Sir, He wants to pick up where you left off. "Severin didn't want to see Richard change into his brother. 

"Then you'll just have to keep him distracted, won't you?" Jim knew Sebby's brother hadn't been a dumb hire, but even if it turned out that he was and this placement went south, the situation could be handled. Jim would not let anyone hurt his brother. 

Severin could do that, it wouldn't be a difficult task, given he was already fond of Richard. Now he had an excuse to get to know Richard better, maybe something would come from it. 

Jim sighed, this was getting difficult. Taking a drink of his coffee, grimacing at the cold, but Sebastian was glaring at him so he finished it. "Get him a dog."

Severin couldn't have heard that right, a dog? Boss actually wanted to bring an animal into his million dollar house? "What, Sir?"

"I don't believe I stuttered. Get. Richard. A. Puppy. But you will be the one training it, if there is one mess in that house I will hold you personally responsible." Jim ended the call, handing the cell back to Sebastian, he should have broke the damn thing. 

Sebastian slipped it back into his pocket. "You just orchestrated their whole relationship. Richie is going to love him forever. I'd be surprised if they don't end up together."

Jim smiled at his coffee cup, oh yes... that was all Richie needed, at least he'd be safe. "Just because he is my brother does not mean I want him to follow in my footsteps, people could hurt my little sweetheart brother and then I'd have to get mad."

Sebastian knew that Jim loved his brother and cared for Richie more than anyone else in the world, which meant he respected that. "I know, babe."


End file.
